


What's In The Box?

by shaeneva



Series: Including Batman [2]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Men Crying, Presents, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, happy tears, one single swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeneva/pseuds/shaeneva
Summary: It's so light. What if this is a prank and it's empty? No, they're not THAT mean... Are they?





	1. The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just pieces of paper.

_What do you give to a man who has everything? Something that isn't a visible, physical thing, of course. A thing that isn't an object, so he may sometimes need reminding he has it. But the saying goes, "hope for the best, prepare for the worst," right? I can hope all I want for you not to need reminding, but I know that's unrealistic. Won't it be a miracle if you accept my friendship by the time I give you this box? Happy whatever you do._  
**-Barry**


	2. Aqua-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuses, excuses.

_I know I can be a real ass sometimes, but I don't always mean to. I just like teasing people. For fun. Because it's a part of my personality. Try to take it less personally. This box of notes may have been Barry's idea, but that doesn't mean I didn't think it was a good one._   
**-Arthur**

It's as close to an apology as he'll get. Good enough.


	3. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own highest punishment for anyone who makes me mad is silence. I'm projecting lol  
> but forreal tho, my Big Thing is honesty and if someone I care about can't be real with me I'm just gonna back off until they're ready to be. this is a more formal version of "i'm going to ask how you're doing sometimes and you can give me a simple one-word response and i'm not going to pressure you to elaborate but i will be pissed if i sense the one word is untrue," with an added threat that is purely emotional.

_When I said you couldn't do this forever, I did not only mean going out, doing what we do, getting hurt in the process. I also meant the clearly intentional self-isolation and refusal to let anyone help when we can all tell you're having a rough time in your head. I will ask when I see fit, but if I sense you are lying to me about anything, do not expect me to ask again. If we're all going to be friends, I expect honesty from you. Be kind to yourself by not letting me down._   
**-Diana**


	4. Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To-the-point.

_I'd like to discuss some things I've read about you and some things the others have said about you. In private, away from those others. You know how to contact me._   
**-Victor.**

Business or gossip? Could be either, could be both. It's for another day.


	5. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom / last page.

_You should know you don't owe me anything anymore. I get the feeling you don't know that. Now that it's out of the way, I want to make a suggestion: we unite to do more than fight the bad guys. Not my idea, just a very hopeful repetition. For holidays, for birthdays, for fun. I'll always be willing to bring good food. I don't think it'd be right, though, if we started having nice little get-togethers like that if we left one person out._  
**-Clark**

"Is something wrong, sir?"  
"Hm? Oh, no, I'm..."  
"Crying."  
"Just really happy."  
He can't remember another time when that was the reason. He is thankful Alfred doesn't push the matter.


End file.
